Conventionally, markers have been placed on the surface of the ground to identify the location of underground utilities, services, or other objects. For example, markers such as poles have been buried along-side or over the location of a utility line, a pipe, or another object in an attempt to allow relocation of the utility line, the pipe, or the object when necessary. A drawback with such markers is the lack of widespread uniformity so that such markers are typically only useful to the individual that installed the marker.
There is a need for further underground markers and methods for identifying the location of buried objects.